


Running

by HEARTBROKEN



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil is running, Running!Phil, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, WTF, it kinda is tbh, oh well someone thinks its cute, sorry - Freeform, suicidal!dan, this is horrible, was that last one even a thing, what even are tags, why do people read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEARTBROKEN/pseuds/HEARTBROKEN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is running to save his entire world.</p><p>His entire world is Dan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running

Phil ran. Phil ran so fast, the world couldn't keep up. Phil was so out of shape he could barely breathe, but he needed to run faster.

Phil's stomach and lungs were on fire, but he knew that if he didn't run faster he would regret it for the rest of his life. This was his one chance.

Dan finally started to come into sight. His arms were spread wide, and he was staring down that the running water fifteen meters below. His loose light gray T-Shirt was flying in the wind, and his hair was blown back by the wind. He looked pretty goddamned beautiful, but he would never believe it.

Phil was full on sprinting. He couldn't make out any of the colors, only Dan. Dan was all he could see, and he could now see the blood pooling up on his wrists. He was going to jump any second now.

Phil's lungs hurt so bad that he held his breath. His stomach was another problem, but the pain he felt when he thought of Dan falling was a deeper pain. He preferred running to losing Dan forever.

Now he was ten meters away. He could almost physically feel Dan's sadness radiating off of him.

He saw Dan start to slip.

 

 

He grabbed Dan by his stomach and held him tighter than he held his own heart.

Dan didn't resist. He didn't fight Phil. He just silently cried.

Phil sat him down on the pavement, starting to cry. Partly from the pain of just sprinting about a kilometer in about five minutes, but mostly due to the fact that he almost lost Dan.

Phil wiped Dan's tears, and used his own sleeve to wipe up the blood on his arms. Dan sat in Phil's grasp. He was empty.

After Phil had dried Dan's tears and cleaned up the blood as best he could, which was barely at all, he kissed him.

He cried into the kiss. He put as much emotion as possible into that kiss, taking all of his pain and trying to show Dan how deeply his heart broke over him.

Dan felt it.

**Author's Note:**

> 0 backstory or future this was just a drabble bc i am bored as hELL
> 
> you could probably tweet me a prompt @ castawaying but no ones going to buT you could ok


End file.
